Gun holster is a necessary equipment of law enforcement officer and a police with a gun, which can carry and protect the gun and prevent the gun being robbed. According to the regulations of the state, when executing a task, a law enforcement officer or a police with a gun should guarantee the gun to be placed safely. Existing gun holster, always has a function preventing the dropping out. When the gun is put inside the gun holster, the gun holster can not limit the trigger, which will cause an accidentally shoot because of vibration or misoperation, and which is also a hidden danger for the people carrying the gun and others around. Therefore, existing gun holster needs to be improved.